helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Michishige Sayumi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Ube, Yamaguchi, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = J-Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Year active |Row 6 info = 2003-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Zetima |Row 8 title = Associated acts |Row 8 info = Morning Musume, Morning Musume Otome Gumi, Zoku v-u-den, Ecomoni, H.P. All Stars, MobekisuJ, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project.com}} Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) is a Japanese pop singer. She is a sixth generation member and current leader of Morning Musume as well as the leader of Hello! Project."道重さゆみ、モー娘。新リーダーに就任　“自過剰キャラ”でも「さすがに不安」" (in Japanese). Oricon. 2012-05-19."道重さゆみ ： モー娘。8代目リーダーに就任" (in Japanese). Mantan Web. 2012-05-18.Okai Chisato. "はろこーん千聖" (in Japanese). ℃-ute Official Blog. 2012-08-19. She became a member of Morning Musume in 2003, as a sixth generation member alongside Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina. She is well known for portraying a narcissistic image in TV shows, often calling herself the cutest member of Morning Musume.Music Fighter 2005-07-16 In one of the of the skits known as Hello! Morning Theatre on Hello! Morning, she played a character known as “Ichiban Kawaii” (the cutest). She created “Usa-chan Peace” (Bunny Peace), which is a phrase Michishige uses to identify herself. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Michishige Sayumi was born on July 13, 1989 in Yamaguchi, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. Her father works as a researcher for the chemical company Ube Industries. She has two siblings: an older brother, who is a tax accountant, and an older sister, a part-timer."Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol. 16 - 2009 Wonderful Hearts v2". Hello! Project DVD Magazine. Episode Volume 16. 60 minutes in. She is second cousins with Michishige Saho. When she was in elementary school, she won an award for aerobics. She also took piano lessons. 2003 On January 19, Michishige Sayumi passed the 6th generation auditions and joined Morning Musume, along with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina. When Michishige passed the audition to join Morning Musume, Tsunku wrote in a comment about her that her singing is weak. After the audition, Michishige had taken voice lessons to improve her singing, but even she admits that her own singing is still bad. During the spring she, along with the rest of the 6th generation members, made her first concert appearance on the Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" during Yasuda Kei's graduation. On July 30, Morning Musume's 19th single, Shabondama, was released. This was Michishige's debut single, as well as Kamei and Tanaka's. Towards the end of 2003, Michishige began appearing in the show Revelations of M as a regular with ex-Morning Musume member Nakazawa Yuko. 2005 Since 2005, Michishige was assigned as mentor to 7th generation member Kusumi Koharu. Later, she admitted that she hated being Kusumi's mentor because Kusumi had to be taught everything. Michishige also said that she took out her frustration by plucking out her eyebrows. 2006 In October, she began hosting her own half-hour radio show “Konya mo Usa-chan Peace" on CBC Radio every Tuesday at 11:30 P.M. 2007 On June 9, 2007, Michishige began co-hosting the Young Town radio show as a result of Fujimoto Miki's Friday magazine scandal and subsequent resignation from Morning Musume. 2009 Starting 2009, Michishige appeared several times on different Japanese variety TV shows, either on her own or along with other members, usually with Yaguchi Mari. In summer 2009 she gained decent recognition in the Japanese media due to her appearing in high-rating shows like London Hearts, Downtown DX and Odoru Sanma Goten, as well as in less popular shows. Netizens have pointed out “lately Michishige has been appearing often on TV”. A TV Guide article from August 2008 praised her sharp tongue. Michishige has started using her sharp tongue since sometime ago, particularly in her radio show, where on certain episodes she comments on something from the point of view of “Good/Angel Sayumi” and “Bad/Black/Devil Sayumi”. It was revealed on July 2009 that Michishige would form part of Zoku v-u-den along with Junjun and Sugaya Risako. 2010 In February, Michishige officially opened up a Gree blog. In March, Yaguchi Mari, Satoda Mai, and Michishige were revealed to be regulars on the midnight TBS show Aimai na!. Michishige confirmed that she was going to be a regular on that show on her blog. The official site for the Momusu Rokkies (Morning Musume 6th Generation) event titled "Morning Musume Presents Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina Premium Summer Dinner Show" at Prince Hotel in Shinigawa was opened. 2011 It was annouced that Michishige would be the voice for "Harori" for the MMO game Dragon Nest. Along with Tanaka Reina, Michishige hosted a premium Christmas dinner show. The date was December 23 and was hosted at the Prince Hotels. 2012 On January 2, 2012, it was announced that 5th Generation member Niigaki Risa would graduate from Morning Musume and Hello! Project on May 18, 2012. As Michishige was the second oldest in Morning Musume and Hello! Project at the time, Morning Musume and Hello! Project leadership was passed down to Michishige after the graduation of Niigaki on May 19, 2012."道重さゆみ ： モー娘。8代目リーダーに就任" (in Japanese). MANTAN WEB. 2012-05-18."モー娘。「歴史的」和解にファン感銘 新リーダーは道重さゆみ" (in Japanese). J-CAST. 2012-05-19. She now the 8th Morning Musume leader and the 4th Hello! Project leader. On January 23rd, a contest was held in Japan during a press conference to pick a new voice for Dragon Nest's Harori, an in game idol character who Michishige had previously voiced. The contest was called "God Idol! Harori Junior-Senior Battle”. The contestants were Tsugunaga Momoko, Barbie-san, and herself. The rest of the match took place online in which she came out victorious. On October 10, Michishige opened an Ameba blog."始まります☆". Michishige Sayumi's Official Ameba Blog. 2012.10.10. 2013 On January 19, both Michishige and Tanaka Reina officially had spent 10 full years in Morning Musume. With the graduation announcement of Tanaka, this means that Michishige will become the last remaining sixth generation member of Morning Musume as well as the last member remaining from the "Platinum Era". On October 12, Michishige was declared the longest serving Morning Musume member, which was previously held by Niigaki Risa. On that day, she has served a total of 3,920 days in the group (Niigaki graduated with 3,919 days served).Fukuda Rei. "道重さゆみ、モー娘。最長在籍期間を更新！喜びと感謝をつづる" (in Japanese). Cinema Today. 2013-10-12. Archived 2013-10-15. On October 27, Michishige released a new photobook called Blue Rose."ブック - 道重さゆみ - 写真集" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. On November 20, Michishige's grandfather passed away. He has been in a coma since December 2012 and she has been making frequent visits to Yamaguchi Prefecture. Michishige has said in her blog that he was one of the most supportive family members and was always proud of her."おじいちゃん". Michishige Sayumi's Official Ameba Blog. 2013.11.21. 2014 On January 1, Michishige started off the new year with a total of 4000 days in Morning Musume. Personal Life Education When Michishige joined Morning Musume in January 2003, she was near the end of her first year of middle school. It assumed that she graduated from high school in March 2008. Relationships Michishige has said that she has no intentions of dating or getting married, but if she were to get married, she'd like to live separately. She doesn't intend to get a divorce, she just wants to live with her sister and her mother because it's so comfortable for her, as new people make her feel uncomfortable.http://www.en.barks.jp/news/?id=1000003569 Usa-chan Peace The phrase Usa-chan Peace (うさちゃんピース; Bunny Peace) has become a trademark of Michishige. While saying this phrase, she places her hands next to her ears and holds her index and middle fingers in V shapes to imitate rabbit ears. According to Michishige, Usa-chan Peace became her trademark pose gradually. At first she used it when taking print club photos with her sister, but after seeing how cute it looked, she started adopting it on official photoshoots and related events."Hello Pro Hour ("Oshiete Sayumin" corner)". Episode 5. The Usa-chan Peace pose has been widely reproduced in Hello! Project productions (such as the aforementioned Bow 30° drama, in the second episode of the first series) and events, but also outside the scope of Tsunku's all-girls franchise, most notably in the 132nd Ryūnosuke Akutagawa prize award ceremony. For the commemorative photograph of the event, Kazushige Abe (阿部和重) held his hands in a manner patterned after the Usa-chan Peace sign, in a clear homage to Michishige's invention. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *'Nickname:' Sayumin (さゆみん)Michishige Sayumi's Profile at helloproject.com, Sayu (さゆ), Shige-san (シゲさん/重さん)"重さんが私に言えなかった事。。。". Fujimoto Miki's Official Blog. 2011.10.28., Oyakata (親方; Master), Shige-pinku (重ピンク), Minishige-san (みにしげさん)by Sato Masaki. "みにみにみにしげさぁーん佐藤優樹". Morning Musume Tenkigumi Official Blog. 2013.07.13. *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Ube, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 162cm (5'4")Michishige Sayumi's profile at Hello! Pro @ Memo *'Hello! Project Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2003-01-19: Morning Musume Member *'UP-FRONT AGENCY Status:' **2003-01-19: Member **2012-10-01: Transferred to UP-FRONT PROMOTION (as part of Morning Musume) *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2012-10-01: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 11 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' **'Yellow' (2003-2006) **'Pink' (2006-Present)"モーニング娘。の背中". Takahashi Ai's Official Ameba Blog. 2011.04.25. *'Otome Gumi Color:' Purple *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (2003-Present) **Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003-2004) **Ecomoni (2004–2007) **Rainbow Pink (2006-2009) **Zoku v-u-den (2009-Present) **Muten Musume (2010) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-Present) *'Subgroups:'Morning Musume Otome Gumi (2003–2004) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Akagumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006) *'Shuffle Units:' **2004: H.P. All Stars *'Other:' **Metro Rabbits H.P. (2006) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Collecting things (hair ties, stickers, collectible toys, erasers, etc.), talking. *'Special skill:' Braiding, Y-balance, math *'Motto:' Never refuse a gift *'Favorite Word:' "Thank you." (ありがと。), "Left-right symmetry" (左右対称) *'Favorite English Word:' "Japan" *'Favorite Color:' Pink *'Favorite Sports:' Tennis *'Favorite Artists:' BeForU *'Inspirational People:' Ogura Yuko (Michishige has stated she thinks Yuko looks like herself) *'Favorite Movie:' Titanic, Celeb to Binbo Taro *'Favorite Flowers:' Red freesias *'Favorite Animal:' Cats (Retitled to Hello!Kitty) *'Favorite Season:' Summer, winter *'Favorite Food:' Mentaiko spaghetti, chocolate *'Disliked Food:' Avocado, milk *'Favorite Manga:' Bokura ga Ita, Angel Lip, Sugar Sugar Rune, Paradise Kiss, and Detective Conan. *'Favorite Song:' Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~, KI·SE·KI *'Favorite Song in the Past:' White Love, "Ai no Shirushi" by PUFFY, "Hidamari no Uta" by Le Couple *'Current Favorite Song:' Samui ne., Zutto Zutto Tomodachi, Follow Me Discography Solo Songs *2004.09.14 Senkou Hanabi (せんこう花火; Toy Fireworks) (Morning Musume cover) *2009.03.18 It's You *2012.09.12 Lalala no Pipipi (ラララのピピピ; The Pipipi of Lalala) *2013.09.25 Aruiteru (Updated) (歩いてる) (Morning Musume cover) Solo DVDs *2007.07.18 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi DVD~ *2008.10.01 LOVE STORY *2009.07.22 20's time. *2010.04.28 Sayu *2011.03.20 homey (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2013.11.26 Morning Days Happy Holiday ~Michishige Sayumi Birthday Fan Club Tour in Ibaraki~ (Fanclub DVD) Discography Featured In Singles= ;Morning Musume *Shabondama (Debut) *Go Girl ~Koi no Victory~ *Ai Araba IT'S ALL RIGHT *Roman ~MY DEAR BOY~ *Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari *Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago *THE Manpower!! *Osaka Koi no Uta *Iroppoi Jirettai *Chokkan 2 ~Nogashita Sakana wa Ookiizo!~ *SEXY BOY ~Soyokaze ni Yorisotte~ *Ambitious! Yashinteki de Ii jan *Aruiteru *Egao YES Nude *Kanashimi Twilight *Onna ni Sachi Are *Mikan *Resonant Blue *Pepper Keibu *Naichau Kamo *Shouganai Yume Oibito *Nanchatte Ren'ai *Kimagure Princess *Onna ga Medatte Naze Ikenai *Seishun Collection *Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game *Maji Desu ka Ska! *Only you *Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku (Hello! Project Mobekimasu) *Pyocopyoco Ultra *Ren'ai Hunter *One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show *Wakuteka Take a chance *Help me!! *Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai *Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan *Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? ;Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Ai no Sono ~Touch My Heart!~ *Yuujou ~Kokoro no Busu ni wa Naranee!~ ;Ecomoni *Tensai! LET'S GO Ayayamu (Ayayamu with Ecohamzu) ;H.P. ALL STARS *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! ;Muten Musume *Appare! Kaiten Zushi ;Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers *Ai wa Katsu |-|Albums= ;Morning Musume *Best! Morning Musume 2 *Ai no Dai 6 Kan *Rainbow 7 *7.5 Fuyu Fuyu Morning Musume Mini! *SEXY 8 BEAT *Morning Musume ALL SINGLES COMPLETE ~10th ANNIVERSARY~ *COVER YOU *Platinum 9 DISC *Morning Musume Zen Single Coupling Collection *10 MY ME *Fantasy! Juuichi *12, Smart *13 Colorful Character *The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~ ;Hello! Project *Chanpuru 1 ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ *Petit Best 4 *Petit Best 5 *Petit Best 6 *Petit Best 7 *Petit Best 8 *Petit Best 9 *Petit Best 10 *Petit Best 11 *Petit Best 12 *Petit Best 13 *Petit Best 14 |-|DVDs= ;Group DVDs *2007.03.14 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members DVD *2009.05.XX Morning Days Vol.3 (with Kusumi Koharu and Mitsui Aika) *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (ハロハロ！～Memories～) (with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina) *2011.04.XX Morning Days 6 - Takahashi Ai, Michishige Sayumi, and Mitsui Aika in Yamanashi (Morning Days 6 高橋愛・道重さゆみ・光井愛佳 in 山梨バスツアー) *2011.09.XX Morning Days 7 - Happy Holiday Sayumi, Reina, Aika Fanclub Tour in Tokai (Morning Days 7 ～Happy Holiday～道重さゆみ・田中れいな・光井愛佳ファンクラブツアー in東海) *2012.02.22 Real Etude ~ Minna no le Girl's STAGE (with Niigaki Risa and Mitsui Aika) *2012.07.XX Morning Days 12 ～Niigaki Risa and Michishige Sayumi in Yamaguchi～(Morning Days 12 ～新垣里沙＆道重さゆみ in 山口～) *2013.01.16 Alo-Hello! Momusu 6th Generation DVD (アロハロ！ モーニング娘。6期 DVD) (with Tanaka Reina) *2013.09.XX Morning Musume 6ki Member FC Event Michishige Sayumi Tanaka Reina (モーニング娘。６期メンバー 道重さゆみ＆田中れいな ファンクラブイベント) (with Tanaka Reina) |-|Group Songs= *2004.02.18 Do it! Now (Morning Musume cover; with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina) *2004.12.04 Ii Koto Aru Kinen ni Shukan (Morning Musume cover; with Yaguchi Mari and Fujimoto Miki) *2004.12.08 Lemon Iro to Milk Tea (with Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa, Fujimoto Miki, Kamei Eri, and Tanaka Reina) *2006.02.15 Rainbow Pink (as Shigepink; with Kohapink) *2006.12.13 Wa~ MERRY Pin X'mas! (as Shigepink; with Kohapink) *2007.03.27 Takara no Hako (as Shigepink; with Kohapink) *2008.11.26 Pinponpan Taisou (Suginami Junior Chorus, Kanamorizei cover; with Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina, Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, Qian Lin, and Li Chun) *2009.02.18 Yowamushi (with Niigaki Risa) *2009.07.15 Sekai wa Futari no Tame ni (Sagara Naomi cover; with Kusumi Koharu, Mitsui Aika, and Li Chun) *2010.03.17 Ookii Hitomi (with Kamei Eri and Tanaka Reina) *2011.10.12 Suki da na Kimi ga (with Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.07.04 Watashi no Jidai! (with Tanaka Reina) *2012.10.10 Shinnen Dake wa Tsuranu Kitose! (with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, and Iikubo Haruna) *2013.01.23 Aishuu no Romantic (with Fukumura Mizuki) *2013.04.17 Tokimeku Tokimeke (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Iikubo Haruna, and Ishida Ayumi) *2013.08.28 Bouya (with Fukumura Mizuki, Iikubo Haruna, Sato Masaki, and Kudo Haruka) |-|Concerts= ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Aki ~Odore! Morning Curry~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Aki ~Bon Kyu! Bon Kyu! BOMB~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Aki ~Resonant LIVE~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~Platinum 9 DISCO~ *Morning Musume Yomiuri Land EAST LIVE 2009 *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Aki ~Rival Survival~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Haru Shin Souseiki Fantasy DX ~9ki Mem wo Mukaete~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ Niigaki Risa Mitsui Aika Graduation Special *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ ;Hello! Project *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Hello! Project 2004 Winter ~C'MON! Dance World~ *Hello! Project 2004 Summer ~Natsu no Doon!~ *Hello! Project 2005 Winter All-Stars Dairanbu ~A HAPPY NEW POWER! Iida Kaori Sotsugyou Special~ *Hello! Project 2005 Natsu no Kayou Show -'05 Selection! Collection!- *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Elder Club~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ *Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Zeninshuu GO!~ *Hello! Project 2006 Summer ~Wonderful Hearts Land~ *Hello! Project 2007 Winter ~Shuuketsu! 10th Anniversary~ *Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th Anniversary Dai Kanshasai ~Hello☆Pro Natsu Matsuri~ *Hello! Project 2008 Winter ~Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '08~ *Hello! Project 2008 Summer Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Hishochi de Date Itashima SHOW~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ / Elder Club Kouen ~Thank You for Your Love!~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Kettei! Hello☆Pro Award '09 ~Elder Club Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Project 2009 Summer Kakumei Gannen ~Hello! Champloo~ *Hello! Project 2010 WINTER Kachou Fuugetsu ~Shuffle Date~ *Hello! Project 2010 Winter Kachou Fuugetsu ~Mobekimasu!~ *Hello! Project 2010 Summer ~Fankora~ *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live *Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ B kkuri Live *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa WOW WOW Live~ *Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER ~Nippon no mirai wa YEAH YEAH Live~ *Hello! Project ☆ Festival 2011 *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Funky-chan~ *Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku ~Rock-chan~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Ktkr Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2012 Natsu ~Wkwk Natsu no FAN Matsuri!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Zen'yasai~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ *Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ *Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2004.10.29 Michishige Sayumi (道重さゆみ) *2007.01.13 Doukei (憧憬) *2007.06.30 17 Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi (17ラブハロ! 道重さゆみ) *2007.12.09 Sousou (蒼蒼) *2008.09.25 LOVE LETTER *2009.07.11 20sai 7gatsu 13nichi (20歳7月13日) *2010.04.26 Lā *2011.10.27 Sayuminglandoll *2013.01.25 Mille-feuille (美ルフィーユ) *2013.10.27 Blue Rose Digital Photobooks *2007.08.10 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi~ Sweet Hen (17 ～ラブハロ!道重さゆみ写真集～ Sweet編) *2008.01.23 17 ~Love Hello! Michishige Sayumi~ Honey Hen (17 ～ラブハロ!道重さゆみ写真集～ Honey編) *2011.11.04 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Sayu version) *2012.12.21 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Sayu version) Group Photobooks *2003.07.16 Hello!x2 Morning Musume 6ki Members Shashinshuu Michishige Sayumi, Kamei Eri, Tanaka Reina (ハロハロ! モーニング娘。6期メンバー写真集) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2004.11.17 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume *2005.11.16 Angels (エンジェルズ) (Ishikawa Rika, Michishige Sayumi) *2010.11.12 Hello Hello! ~Memories~ (ハロハロ！～Memories～) (Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina) *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL Magazines Cover girl *2009.04.20 Photo technic digital *2009.10.22 Weekly Shonen Champion *2010.04.xx Sprinter *2010.06.07 an weekly *2011.07.26 Rod & Reel *2012.09.21 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.404 *2012.10.20 EZ Japan *2013.02.01 Goo Bike *2013.09.19 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan vol.452 Featured on the cover *2004.12.XX Up to boy vol.165 (with Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina) *2005.12.XX Up to boy vol.17 (with Ishikawa Rika) *2010.10.20 Photo technic digital (with Kamei Eri) *2010.11.09 Hello! Channel Vol.2 (Back cover) (with Kamei Eri & Tanaka Reina) *2011.09.01 Weekly Shonen Champion No.40 *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (with Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, & Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.08.23 Young Jump (with Suzuki Airi (Main feature), Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Kudo Haruka) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Tsugunaga Momoko, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2012.10.25 Hello! Channel Vol.10 (Ishida Ayumi & Sayashi Riho) *2013.02.25 Idol Frontline 2013 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Oda Sakura, & Kudo Haruka) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Tanaka Reina, Tsugunaga Momoko, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.04.11 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.5 (Back cover) (with Iikubo Haruna, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon, & Sato Masaki) *2013.04.11 Weekly Famitsu (with Tanaka Reina) *2013.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.12 (with Tanaka Reina) *2013.08.25 bounce issue 358 (with Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, & Oda Sakura) *2013.12.12 Junon (with Tsugunaga Momoko) *2014.01.29 Anikan R Yanyan Vol.13 (with Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Ikuta Erina, & Oda Sakura) Works Film *2003 Hoshizuna no Shima, Watashi no Shima ~Island Dreamin'~ (星砂の島、私の島 ~アイランド・ドリーミン~) *2005 Tatakae!! Cyborg Shibata San (闘え!! サイボーグしばた3) *2011 Keitai Deka THE MOVIE 3 Morning Musume Kyuushutsu Daisakusen! ~Pandora no Hako no Himitsu (ケータイ刑事　THE　MOVIE3　モーニング娘。救出大作戦！～パンドラの箱の秘密) Internet Net Programs *2005 Dai 10 Kai Hello Pro Video Chat (第10回ハロプロビデオチャット) *2006 Hello Pro Hour (ハロプロアワー) (4 episodes) *2006 Aozora Shower (青空シャワー) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2013 Hello! Project Station (ハロ！ステ) Net Dramas *2006 Ojigi 30 Do (おじぎ30度) (as Chii Ruruka) *2011 Kare wa, Imouto no Koibito (彼は、妹の恋人) TV Shows *2003–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2003 Soreyuke! Gorokkies (それゆけ!ゴロッキーズ) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2009–2010 Bijou Houdan (美女放談) *2010–2011 Aimai na! (あいまいナ!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011 Zaki Kami! ~Zakiyama-san to Yukai na Nakamatachi~ *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011 Ikinari Ougon Densetsu (いきなり黄金伝説) (In 10,000 Yen Challenge) *2012-2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー! SATOYAMA ライフ) *2014- The Girls Live TV Drama *2010 Hanbun Esper (半分エスパー) *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Commercials *2013 Dragon Nest Theater *2006 Ribbon no Kishi The Musical (リボンの騎士 ザ・ミュージカル) *2008 Cinderella the Musical (シンデレラ The ミュージカル) *2009 Ojigi de Shape Up! (おじぎでシェイプアップ!) *2010 Fashionable (ファッショナブル) *2012 Idol Nihonryuu ~Onna Nichibu~ (アイドル日本流～おんな日舞～) Radio *2006– Konya mo Usa-chan Peace (今夜もうさちゃんピース) *2007– Young Town (ヤングタウン) Rankings *She ranked #51 in CDTV's 2004 "Which artist do you want as your girlfriend/lover?" poll. *She ranked #54 in CDTV's 2005 "Who you wanted to have as your Valentine" poll. *She was voted 5th favorite member in the 2008 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event."第7回ハロプロ楽曲大賞2008 >> 推しメン部門" (in Japanese). espr2.jp. *She was voted 8th favorite member in the 2009 "Hello! Project Music Awards event."第8回ハロプロ楽曲大賞2009 >> 推しメン部門" (in Japanese). esrp2.jp *She ranked #5 in the TV show Prime Minister Ōta's 2010 "Most hated celebrities by women". *She ranked #2 in Nikkei Entertainment magazine's 2010 "Most HATED female entertainers". *She ranked #9 in Shukan Bunshun magazine's 2010 "female celebrities most hated by women". *She ranked #13 in goo's 2010 "Most promising new adults". *She ranked #2 in "Girls Other Girls Love to Hate 2010".Photograph *She ranked #18 in CDTV's 2010 "Which artist do you want as your sweetheart?" poll. *She ranked #85 in ENTAME magazine's "Most Influential female Idols of 2010". *She was voted 8th favorite member in the 2010 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *She ranked #11 in Shukan Bunshun magazine's 2011 "Female Celebs Most Disliked by Other Women". *She ranked #14 on BUBKA magazine's most hated women of 2011. *She was voted 3rd favorite member in the 2011 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *She was voted 2nd favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *She ranked at #26 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's May 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked 2nd in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. *She ranked #18 in All Night Nippon Listener's 2013 Overall Female Idol Ranking. *She ranked 5th in Nippon Cultural Broadcasting recommendation's 2013 "Female Idol Faces General Election". *She ranked #3 in Ichiban song show's 2013 "Top 5 artists from Yamaguchi Prefecture" ranking. *She ranked at #23 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's September 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She ranked at #29 in Anikan R Yanyan magazine's October 2013 "Singing idol you like the most". *She was voted 2nd favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg Trivia *She has a strong bond with her older sister. *She is the longest running Morning Musume member with a total of 10 years and 9 month. *She is a fan of AKB48, Perfume, Idoling!!!, and BeForU. *She became close friends with Kamei Eri during their training camp. *She is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of cut or color since she joined, until July 31, 2012, when she cut 20cm off. *She considers her natural black hair as her charm point. *She was the Morning Musume mentor of Kusumi Koharu. *Her catchphrase is "Usa-chan Peace!" while holding two peace signs beside her head, like rabbit ears. It has also been used in place of the "Sexy Beam" during some performances of "Koi no Dance Site." *Prior to joining Morning Musume, she most admired Takahashi Ai and Ishikawa Rika. *She is known to be the most narcissistic member. *She is named after Horie Sayumi.Interview. FLASH Magazine. 2010.04 Issue. *She is well known for trying to kiss the other members during concerts, especially Takahashi Ai. *She calls Ikuta Erina her rival. *In Yorosen!, ''she taught ℃-ute about railroads. Michishige revealed she is a Rail-Ota (combination of Railroad and Otaku) and her favorite train is the Blue Train.Yorosen!. Episodes 90-95. *When asked who she would be if she could be another Hello! Project member, she said Suzuki Airi with the comment "to have that good feeling, singing songs with charm, just like her!" *When asked what point of her makeup she is most particular about she replied curling her lashes and keeping her cheeks pink. *When Niigaki Risa became the leader of Morning Musume and Hello! Project, Michishige was supposed to be the 7th sub-leader of Morning Musume, but there were discussions about the situation. Michishige is older than fellow sixth generation member Tanaka Reina, but Tsunku and fans said Tanaka would be better fitting the sub-leader title. Tsunku knew there would come discussions about this, so he decided there would be no sub-leader at that time. Neither Michishige or Tanaka were the sub-leader, and the sub-leader position was not taken again until Tanaka's graduation. *Yaguchi Mari calls her Sayu-rin. *It was revealed by Tsunku in ''Music Fighter that her singing skill is below average and that she was chosen for her unknown charm point at that time. However, she does want to sing and asked Tsunku to give her more singing parts. *At a live performance of the song "Shabondama" in 2003, she accidently tossed her microphone on the stage. *She is the only remaining current Morning Musume member who joined when a First and Second Generation member was still in the group. *Since she became leader, Tsunku has shown his appreciation towards Michishige by saying how reliable she has become and how her singing has improved vastly since becoming leader. *She is allergic to cats, however, she one day wants to own one, and she often blogs pictures with her sisters cats. *She doesn't like when others call her "Shige-san", because the kanji make her seem bigger. (重 is often used for "heavy" and "weight".) *Her favorite word in English is "Japan." *She has mentioned that her favorite Hello! Pro Kenshuusei member is Makino Maria. *With the announcement of the 55th single, Michishige will tie in the record of being featured in the most Morning Musume singles, together with Niigaki Risa (37). *She has multiple fans in show business (outside Hello! Project), including Ichikawa Miori, Kojima Haruna, Yanagihara Kanoko, Furusaki Hitomi, Sasazaki Mami and Sakaguchi Anri."フレッシュレモン". Michishige Sayumi's Official GREE Blog. 2011.08.31. "柳原さんから". Michishige Sayumi's Official GREE Blog. 2011.08.07."久しぶりに。。。". Furusaki Hitomi's Official Blog. 2011.10.01."MAMIさん". Michishige Sayumi's Official GREE Blog. 2011.05.12."☆お返事４☆". Sakaguchi Anri's Official Blog. 2011.02.15. See Also *Michishige Sayumi Gallery *Michishige Sayumi Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References Notes # According to Michishige (on the Youngtown Doyōbi radio show) her father was a fan of NHK announcer Sayumi Horie and so, hoping his own daughter would grow to resemble Horie, decided to name her Sayumi. # In an interview in the official AKB48 Fanclub, Kojima was asked "Which Idol do you admire?". She answered Michishige Sayumi. Sources External Links *Official Profile *Official Gree Blog *Official Ameba Blog *Michishige Sayumi Ustream *"Konya mo Usa-chan Peace" Official Homepage es:Michishige Sayumics:Michishige Sayumizh:道重沙由美 zh:Michishige Sayumi Category:Morning Musume Category:6th Generation Category:Morning Musume Otome Gumi Category:Ecomoni Category:Metro Rabbits H.P. Category:H.P. All Stars Category:1989 births Category:2003 additions Category:Members from Yamaguchi Category:V-u-den Category:Blood type A Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:July Births Category:6th Generation Concerts In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:Zoku V-u-den Category:Morning Musume Leaders Category:Group Leaders Category:Unit leaders Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Oldest Hello! Project Members Category:Oldest Morning Musume Members Category:Michishige Sayumi Photobooks Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Haromoni@ Category:6th Generation shows in Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:Hello! Project Leaders Category:Rainbow Pink Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:Muten Musume Category:Light Pink Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Purple Member Color Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Zetima Category:Michishige Sayumi DVDs Category:Michishige Sayumi Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Current Leader